Forever
by Baby Chichi
Summary: Nina and Fabian were roommates but they treat each other Brother and Sister. Joy is Fabian's Girlfriend. Nina find Joy cheating on him. Will Nina have a chance to say it to Fabian? Will Fabian blurted some words? Find it out. Sorry I suck every time at Summaries. :D
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

**So guys this is my second story. It's all about Nina and Fabian again because of a FABINA! So Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Nina's POV 1:30 PM

I was going upstairs to my rented apartment. I opened the door seeing Fabian and Joy cuddling on the couch watching TV. Again Fabian is being stupid. Joy is cheating over him.

*Flashback*

I was walking to a restaurant because I'm hungry. I opened the door seeing a man kissing with JOY! I hide my face so Joy will not see of course. I go to the counter and buy my food. It will be TAKEOUT because I cannot help my like brother been hurt. Pshhhhh

*To the Present*

I sat down on the dining chair and grab my bag get my book and read. Then Joy's phone rings. I wish it is Joy's another boyfriend.

A/N: Next chapter will reveal it :D


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Advantages

**So guys this is my second story. It's all about Nina and Fabian again because of a FABINA fan here! So Hope you like it! :D Chapterrrrr 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Fabian's POV 1:38 PM

I looked at Joy's phone. She is at the bathroom. It said babe Jack. Is she cheating on me. I answer it.

Jack- Hey babe. Meet me in 5:00 pm at my apartment love you

then the phone call end. Suddenly Joy came out. I don't care if I still hold Joy's phone. I glare at Joy.

"Fabian why" Joy said softly. I stand up and Nina looked at me." Yes or no is the answer ok. Are you cheating on me"

I exclaimed making Nina widened her eyes

Nina's POV 1:40

I widened my eyes when Fabian exclaimed. Joy didn't answer. The Fabian kicked the couch. What the h*ll.

I stood up and looked at them. "Yes" Joy shouted angrily. " We are Over" Fabian exclaimed again. Joy shivers and

then "Okay" she exclaimed goes to the the door and shut it. Fabian sat at the couch. I sat down to the couch t comfort

Fabian. I rub his back in circles... He then looked at me. We stared and then he just Kiss me. He leaned as fast as he could.

But I feel Million of sparks flies around. I kissed back. WHAT THE H*LL I KISSED BACK. I pulled away.

" Sorry I take advantage on you" He said and goes to his room. I was fully shocked

A/N: OMG! Next chaptie to the go


	3. Chapter 3 BE BRAVE

**SO CHApTER 3 yep guys I'm sorry but I will not update 1 day because I have a congress on my school**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Nina's POV 4:30 pm

It's a week since me and Fabian you know the kiss. pshhhhhhhhhhh. We are not talking to each other since that time.

OK I will be brave.

I knocked on Fabian's door. He opened it. I enter. "hey" I said."I'm sorry that I kiss but I MEANT IT" He said fast

MEANT? Meant meant! Is he have feelings on me. "It's alright" I said.I sigh. " Fabian Rutter do you have feelings for me"

I whisper."Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss. Nooooooo. Yeess ok yyess" He said nervously. "You like me " I said"yeah. It's okay if you didn't want to"

He said. "I'm Grabbing an apple okay." He said as he going to the door but I grabbed his wrist and kiss him. Yeah I meant it.

I snaked my hands on his neck and his hands on my waist. I pulled away."I love u" i said. " Will you be my girlfriend" HE asked

"Yeessss" I shouted and hug him tightly

BEST DAY EVER!

A/N: :D no comment


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Up and Pregnant

**SO CHApTER 4 yep guys. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also I do not own National Book Store **

**Chapter 4**

Fabian's POV (9:30 pm)

_It was 5 months since me and Nina become a couple, and we did it._

I was walking to the café. But then before I walked in, **JOY**. She step in front of me. "Oh hey Fabian!" she said giving, me a flirty look.

" Hey" I whisper, I already move on. " I have to talk to you. Since you moved on, You might moved on again" Joy said. Moved on again?

I thought. "What's your point" I asked. "Nina has cheated on you. I see her kissing a guy. Believe me promise. Call " Joy said and walked on the right side of the

street. I started to worry, what if Nina did that. I didn't enter to the cafe instead I go home. As I open the door I seeing Nina wearing my sweatshirt and her shorts.

"Fabes" she said as she kiss me. "Hey. Uhm Nina can we talk?" I asked. "sure" she said as we sat on the couch. "Joy talked to me" I said

calmly.

Nina's POV

"Then" I said. "Joy told me you're cheating" He said, taking a sigh... What the? I was fully shock. " I would never ever do that. Promise"

I said. " Nina I know you. But I believe Joy. We are through" Fabian said calmly, like nothing happens. Tear slid down. He goes to our

room and shut the door. You we renovate 2 rooms in 1 one room and we have only kinda 1 good for two bed. Why would Fabian believe that kind of

girl? I thought. WHAT A LIFE! Hot tears slid down. I don't know I'm going to do... Then something strange is happening in my body. Before

I knew it I'm going to vomit. I run to the bathroom and threw up. Food poisoning or no no no no. Fabian just broke up with me. It can't be.

Tomorrow I'm going to the drug store.

TOMORROW :D

Fabian's POV

I woke up. Stretch my arms. Then I realize Nina wasn't at the bed. OK, I walked to the door and open it. I go to the sofa seeing

Nina, sleeping. Her hair was messed. Then she stretched and open her eyes. " good morning" she said as she stood up and go to our room and softly close the door.

mhmm

Nina's POV

I close the door. I grabbed a V-neck white shirt and dark wash jeans, then I grabbed my white flat shoes and get going.

I opened the door. "Fabian I'm going to the National Book Store k." I said as I opened the main door. Yeah I lied.

I walked downstairs then after I walk the I reached the drug store. I bought 5 pregnancy test. I go back. Get to the bathroom without talking to Fabian.

I took a hot shower then I open the pregnancy test. It said pink sign pregnant blue sign not pregnant ,then the procedure. I waited 5 minutes. First Test is PINK, Again PINK. Then again PINK. PINK again, the last one. PINK. What I'm going to do? I'm Pregnant.

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	5. Chapter 5 Moving Out

**SO Chapter 5 yep guys. :D. Hope you like it**

**Nina is PREGNANT! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 5**

Nina's POV

I was crying the whole time. How could I said it to Fabian, my **EX? **I get out to the bathroom and I put the pregnancy test at my closet.

I sat at the bed thinking. I sigh. This life was miserable.

1 month later

Still Nina's POV

UHG! Everyday Morning sickness. Damn It. I wish Fabian didn't notice it. I looked at the mirror. Small bump.

Fabian's POV

I notice that Nina vomit everyday at morning. Didn't that the sign of pregnancy . I don't know. Maybe I go take her to the doctors.

"Nina we should go to the doctors" I said. "No it's alright" she replied. "Yes" I said, pulling her. "Okay" she said silently like she never wanted to go to the doctors.

After we prepare, we slid in the car and drove to the hospital. I take her at a doctor who check pregnant women. Yeah, Nina has a bump.

"Nina Martin" the nurse called. we go on and the doctor said. "Nina, you're Pregnant". Nina was just silent and I was fully shocked.

No one's POV

Nina and Fabian goes to their room. "Why didn't you tell to me" Fabian asked with curiosity. Fabian, the father didn't know yet.

"I i i-ii" Nina stuttered as Fabian cut her. "Who's the father." Fabian asked. Nina was just silent, playing with her fingers. "Answer me!" Fabian

exclaimed. Nina suddenly stood up and "YOU. RIGHT YOU!" Nina shouted. Fabian was shocked. His eyes were widened. "How could it be?" Fabian said

like_ he-did-not-believe-it._ "Then fine. If you don't want the baby I'm going to take it. Forget this and I will never never be in your sight." Nina said and she arrange

her things but Fabian was just shocked. "Nina. I'm going with you" Fabian said begging. Nina just sigh. "No" Nina said as she get out of the house carrying her

luggage. She take a look on the house and started to walk away. She was living with the baby.

A/N: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh cannot explain


	6. Chapter 6 We Meet Again

**SO Chapter 6 yep guys. :D. Hope you like it.**

**Nina was living ALONE**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 6**

After 1 year

Nina's POV

I was with my 2 months baby. Then my phone start to ring. I placed my baby to the crib and I answer my phone.

**Nina-normal Amber-Bold**

**Hey Nina**

what?

**Nina I'm sorry but Fabian is going there. Mick said the address.**

It's alright. I"m ready to face him. Are you still in Manchester?

**Yep so bye bye neens miss u sis**

Bye

Then the phone call ended, and the doorbell starts to ring. I'm not prepare yet! I was still wearing my sleeping attire**(OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE)**.

I grabbed my cardigan to cover but my attire is too short!Forget it. I opened the door seeing Fabian. "Hey" I said. "So this place is where you lived." he said looking at the ceiling. "yes. Go in" I said. Then my baby start to cry. I go to the room and get her. "Is that my daughter" Fabian asked. "Yes" I he stood up and carry my baby OR _our_ baby. I wish Fabian ask me out again. "So what's her name" Fabian asked. "Cameron Ali Martin" I said. "Martin." Fabian asked. "Yes because we're not married" I said.

Fabian's POV

"Yes because we're not married" Nina said. Ouch. Yeah I wanted to marry her. Maybe she wants. Tomorrow I'm going to the town.

A/N: :{


	7. Chapter 7 The Ring

**DOMINO**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Fabian's POV

I go to the town and went to the Deycety Ring**(A/N: FAKE RING STORE :D). **I walked around and a ring glow I looked at it.** (A/N: Ring on my profile)**. I point it out and the salesmen get it. "How Much" I asked. "2001 Uk Pound" The salesmen said. "Buy it" I said. I gave 2000 and 1 Uk Pound. My dad give 1000. All over the 1 year past. I was with my family. They help me. "Sir. In package or engagement box." He said. "Engagement box. What color do you have?" I asked. "Black and Red" He said. "Black" I said then he wrapped and he gave it to me. "Thanks" I said I exit. I hope she say yes.


	8. Chapter 8 Us

**:D :P Sorry guys that I didn't update the whole week because we don't have internet connection that week I'm sorry :/**

**Should I put title on every chapter? REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Nina's POV

It's been a week since Fabian and I met again. After 2 days he asked me to move in our house. I say yes but nothing awkward happens to us.

"uhm Nina can you and I go to the beach at 8:00 PM." Fabian asked. I looked at my watch 6:30 PM. "ok .Wearing dress" I asked. " Yep Thanks. " He said. I still blush whenever he smile at me. Then Cameron cry. I go to her room and get her. I sing a lullaby and she sleep again, after that I put her back to the crib. "Fabian how about Cam" I asked. "She's going with Amber" He said. " K" I said. Then someone knock. "I opened it. It reveal Amber. "Ambs" I said as I hug her. "Nins. Hey Fabian" She said. "By the way where's Cam." Amber said. BTW Amber and Patricia is the godmother of Cam and Eddie is the godfather of Cam. "She's at her crib. And Ambs can you help me to choose my dress." I asked. "Yay" Amber squeal "It's a YES" She said happily. Amber goes to Cam's Room and get her and we entered our room. Our house is has only 2 rooms. For Cam and For me and Fabian. In our room it has only 1 bed. Queen sized bed. Yep. Amber open my closet and rummage all the dresses. "This" Amber said showing a dress. **(A/N: Outfit on my Profile).** "Yes " I said. She open my makeup box and Jewelry box**(A/N:I know :D)** Then she grabbed and push me to the Cr and she hand my dress. I closed the door and I remove my t-shirt and shorts. I grab the dress and put it on. I looked at the mirror. Nice. "ARE YOU FINISH" Amber shouted loudly. I open the door. "Like" I said. "Yes Fabian will stare at you." She squeal. Then she grabbed me to the makeup chair** (A/N: Sorry i didn't know :D)** Then she started to make up me. The result is Wonderful. I had pink lipstick, Mascara, black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, of course I have foundation and To make it finish I have rosy blush on my cheek. It finally finished at 7:10. And then she straighten my hair and curled the end of my hair. I looked at the mirror. It's wonderful. _Why Fabian ask me to go with him at the beach _I thought. I sat down at the bed. "So relax first . I'm taking Cam to her roomie." Amber said, I smile. She goes out and close the door. I'm getting nervous.

Fabian's POV

I'm getting nervous, asking her. UGH! I don't know. It was 7:30. Time to ask her to go at the beach. I was wearing a tux without a tie or anything. I was at Mick's house. I drove 5 minutes. I knock and Amber answer it."Hello. Really prepared for that huh" Amber said. She knows it. I walked inside. "Yes" I said. I knocked at our room. Nina later my fiancé maybe. "You look beautiful" I said. "Thanks "She said and she blush deeply red. "So are we going know" She said. "Okay" I said. She grabbed her purse and "Amber take care of Cam." She shouted. "Okay" Amber replied. I grabbed her hand and now were holding hands. I open the car door. and she slid in and I slid in at the driver's seat.

After 16 minutes

Nina's POV

We are now in the beach. Fabian opened the car door and I slid out. How sweet is his. And Fabian took my hand. We are near in the seashore. "You know I remember our past. We are roommates. Taking advantages. When I knew your pregnant I almost passed out. When a year later I see you again with our child Cam. All I want is you right know. I love you. I was so depressed when you move out . I love you. I'm sorry for all what I've done. "Fabian said. I was tearing up. Then he look at me and he knelt down. And get a black box and open it. "Will you Marry Me"

A/N: CLIFFFY HANGER :D


	9. Chapter 9 :D

**LAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

PREVIOUS

_"Will you Marry Me?"_

Nina's POV

Fabian said. Tears slid down my face. "YES!" I shouted. Fabian stood up and hug me. THE BEST DAY.

Tomorrow

Still Nina's POV

I woke up smiling. I stretched my arms and I open my eyes, remembering last night. I sat down but Fabian was not at the bed. I stood up and open the door. Fabian was

not there. I open Cam's door seeing Fabian sat on the chair with Cam in his arms. There sleeping peacefully. I just smile. I closed the door and I go to the kitchen and prepare food. Then someone grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. It was Fabian. "I thought you are sleeping" I said. He just smile. I cupped his face and kiss him. I pulled away. "So pancakes or waffles? " I asked Fabian. "Maybe waffles" He said. Then I start cooking. After I cook I grabbed two dish and put the waffles on it. I put it on the dining room and I grabbed some milk and pour it on a two glass. "Here you go, Mister Rutter." I said. "Thank you Love" He said. I just smile. Then I put the milk into table. I sat down and eat it. "So about our wedding? What date" Fabian asked. "You" I said. "Maybe October 9" Fabian said. Today is July 28. "Deal" I said. "Deal" he said. "So who's are wedding planner" I asked. Then someone barge in the door. "ME" Amber shouted. "Please. I will not all choose pink" She said. "Okay" We said. "YAY" Amber said. Then Cam cries. "me" I said. I stood up and open Cam's door. I get her and rock her back and forth. I put her back to the crib. I get out. "Where's Amber?" I asked." She just go home and planned." Fabian said.

Amber's POV

After 2 and half month. My plan is complete. YAY!

A/N: Sorry for late updating :D


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding Preparing

**Hey guys! So basically the last chapter was really short right. I'm so busy updating my other stories. So I know I have a really bad grammars but I give what I can give. :D**

* * *

Nina's POV

Amber just showed us our wedding plan. It was perfect. The venue was at the church. The main color was royal blue and purple. The guest was only invited are Fabian's family and my family including my friends at America, my gran, my aunt Rea and Uncle Dennis. He's the one who taking me in the isle instead of gran. The reception was at a famous restaurant **(A/N: Fabian's family is rich)**. So maybe the food is delicious and expensive. Our honeymoon will be at Bahamas. I was at Amber's house. "Get your beauty sleep Nina! Tomorrow is your wedding!" Amber groaned. "Amber! Okay!" I said and crawled to my bed. I'm in Amber's guest room. I grabbed my sleep mask and put it on my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

Fabian's POV

I was nervous. Tomorrow is my wedding. "Fabian calm down!" Mick shouted. All the boys we're at mine and Nina's house. "You know wedding makes me! Argghhhhh!" I shouted. "Fabian, yes wedding is nervous but you're getting married." Jerome said. Yes Jerome is married to Mara. Same as Patricia and Eddie. Arghhhhhh. My wedding is tomorrow.

-Tomorrow-

Nina's POV

"Nina wake up!" Patricia shouted as she shaking me. I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked. "10:00!" Mara shouted. My gosh! My wedding is at 1:00. "What?!" I shouted and get up. But I see the time. It was 8:30. "Gosh nervous!" I shouted. "CALM DOWN!" Amber exclaimed. "First go to the bathroom and take a bath for 30 minutes. The lotion, everything was there." Amber said. Then Patricia, Mara and Amber pushed me hard to the bathroom. Finally the pushing was done. I locked the door and take my clothes out of my body. I put it on the hamper and start the bathing.

-After the 30 minutes bath-

I closed the door. I was wearing a yellow sundress. I lotion my skin, everything was done. I go to the guest room. As I open my room. That one caught my eye. My wedding dress! It was** (A/N: I don't know how to describe it. It is on my profile.) **I looked at it. Touched it. I looked at my back and there was Patricia wearing a **(A/N**: **ON my profile.)**. I hugged Patricia. I was happy. Next Mara. She's wearing a **(A/N: ON MY PROFILE!). **"You're so amazing!" I said and hugged Mara. There showing me confidence. Next Amber. Shes's wearing a **(A/N: PROFILE!)**. "You're pretty!" I said and hugged her. "Nina, you're made of honor is Patricia." Mara said. Patricia just smiled.

Fabian's POV

I rearrange my tie. My best man is Eddie. I have black shoes, black pants, white polo long sleeve, black tie and with a black coat. I gulped. My wedding is now near. It was 10:21 am. My heartbeat kept beating fast. "Fabian! You need to calm down!" Jerome shouted. "I'm so Nervous!" I exclaimed.

Nina's POV

Amber start to make up me** (A/N: On my Polyvore account).** My hair is bun with braid and few strands hanging lose. Bwala! All is perfect Dress, jewelry, hair, make up and everything.

**Author's Note**

**Guys you need to read this. In real House of Anubis Season 3. Basically, Nina and Fabian broke up. I know right. It's kinda sad. Nina tells it by the letter. You can see it on House of Anubis wiki. Search Fabina it said that Status: Broken Up. They broke up in House of Anubis Season 3 episode House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs.**

**And that the 10th chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding and Reception

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is the wedding. I'm writing this as I play the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran cover by Brad Kavanagh and You I See by Brad Kavanagh **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV

My uncle lends his arm. I wrapped my arm it against my uncle's arm. I was about to walk in the aisle. I was nervous. I looked at my uncle. He smiled. I was really nervous. My veil was long. I breathe fast. Realizing I was about to marry my love of my life. Then me and my uncle was about to walk. Flowers we're everywhere. Then we start walking. I looked at Fabian. He smiled. I smiled back. Though I was nervous, I will be Mrs. Rutter. I will be married to my one and only Fabian. As I reached it, my uncle lend me to Fabian. "Take care of her." My uncle whispered to Fabian. I giggled. "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The Priest said.

-After the Priest Speech-** (A/N: I don't know it.)**

"Fabian Rutter, do you take Nina Martin to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked. "I do." Fabian said. I smiled. "Nina Martin, do you take Fabian Rutter to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked. "I do." I said softly. "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said. No one answered. It was silence. "I may now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Then Fabian kiss me. Everyone cheered. Then we walked down by the aisle.

-Reception-

We were seating at the main table with Fabian's parent and my gran and my uncle and aunt. The first one who speech is Gran. I teared up that time. Next Fabian's mother who should I call mum. Then my uncle. Then Fabian father or my dad. Then Amber. Then Mick. Then my best friend Tia. And more and more.

-After the Reception-

I fixed my clothes for the honeymoon. Our honeymoon will be one week. Cam will be at Amber's care. Finish. I met Fabian at the living room. "Ready?" Fabian asked. "Yep!" I said. Fabian locked our house. Cam was at Amber's house now. There's the limo. Fabian opened the door. I slid in and Fabian too. He wrapped his arms around me. I blush. Then we arrived. It wasn't an airport. It was a private place. I don't know. "Fabian." I said. Fabian just smiled at me. As we turn right. There was a private jet. "Who own this?!" I shouted. "My father." he reply. "Wow!" I said. Then we walked upstairs to go to the jet. Then we sat down. I open the blinds on the window. It was really night at all. I closed it. I smiled. "Sir do you want some beverages?" The woman asked. "Two mango shake." Fabian said. I love mango shakes. "We are now about to aboard." The captain said. "So this is you family private jet?" I asked. "Yup!" Fabian said.

-After many hours-

We landed. And we go down. We are going to a Resort, a very expensive resort that Fabian's family own. Then a man take us into a limo, again. While at the limo, I drink Coco shake. Then we arrived. It was totally beautiful. There was a fountain at the entrance. We entered. There we're only few people cause you know, expensive. We go to a villa which is super beautiful. It has a gate, private swimming pool, and a Jacuzzi. Then we entered the villa. It has a chandelier, a big chandelier. There we're artworks. We entered the bedroom. It was beautiful. It has two closet, two shelves and a table with a chair and mirror. I open the bathroom. There's a bathtub, a big bathtub. I was really shocked. Then a shelve with the shampoos, toothbrushes and many more. Then there was a sink and above it a mirror pasted on the wall. And a toilet. Then the assistant put the bags on the bedroom. Then they go out. Fabian closed the door. "I think we should start." I said and kiss Fabian passionately and then...**(A/N: You know it what happened next.) **

-Tomorrow-

I woke up. I remember what we do. I grabbed my robe and wear it and tied it. I go to the kitchen and open the fridge. I grabbed some bacon and egg. I cooked it and put it on a two plates. I make to coffee and put it on the dining table. Then I go to the bedroom and shook Fabian to wake up. "Fabes!" I said. Then he open his gorgeous eyes. "Good morning Nins." He said. I get his clothes and give it to him. "Good morning!" I shouted then I go to the bathroom to shower. After that me and Fabian gathered at the dining room to eat. "Yummy!" Fabian said. We start eating. After that I wash the dishes. Then I go to the living room and sat with Fabian. Then we watch TV. "Boring." Fabian said. Then he kiss me. The kiss went out in a snogging session or making out session. We pulled away. "How about movie?" I said. "Right!" Fabian said. "Titanic?" Fabian said. "Good choice!" I said. Then he put the disc into the disc player. Then we started watching. When Jack was about to die. I teared up. He never give up to Rose. Like me and Fabian, even though we break up we found ourselves. Then we start watching another movie. "Percy Jackson: The lightning thief." After that we change and swim. Fabian drool over my swimsuit. "FABIAN!" I shouted. "OH sorry!" He said. I go to the Jacuzzi to feel the warm. Then Fabian joined me. He hold my hand while we were relaxing. "I love you." Fabian whispered. "I love you too." I replied back.

A/N: Yay 11th chapter is done. Review I guess. :D Really like it?


	12. Chapter 12 Moving On Last Chap

**NAH! LAH!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV

We arrived. "That was amazing." I said. Our Honeymoon is finish. Cam was back. "Yeah it does." Fabian said. "Uhm. Nina start to pack, we're moving on." He said. "We're moving on!" I said and hug Fabian. I kissed him. "We're moving on a condominium. A 4-star condominium." Fabian said. "WOW!" I shouted. Then we start to pack up.

-After packing up-

We moved and I open the door. It was beautiful.

-After putting the objects on the condominium

The living room was painted light blue and wood flooring When you entered and turn on you side, you could see the sofa. A couch good for three and two couch chair. A coffee table in front of the couch and in front of the coffee table is the flat screen table. On the left is the dining room good for five. Then right side is the kitchen and the fridge. Then on the left side of the door is a bookshelf and shelve and a drawer then a two door. I entered the first door, it was our room. It was painted purple and royal blue and wood flooring. A queen-sized bed and two white nightstand which has lamp and alarm clock. Then a two closets, two drawers and a shelve and there was a door. It was the bathroom. It is painted peach tiles and white tiles floor. I entered and there was bathtub, a sink and a toilet and a shelve which has shampoos and etc. I go out and entered the second door. It was Cam's bedroom. It is painted purple with white stripes and wood flooring. There was a crib and two shelves and a nightstand which contain a lamp. I go out. "This was amazing." I said. "Like it?" Fabian asked. "No, love it!" I said. Then Fabian grabbed Cam and out her on the crib since she was sleeping. I go to the couch and open the TV. Fabian joined me. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." Fabian said and then we kissed.

A/N: So this is the last chapter but there's a sequel.


End file.
